


A Love Like Amy and Rory

by Gamermom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Case Fic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Redemption, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamermom/pseuds/Gamermom
Summary: Written for the Rare Pairs Rock Mini Bang: Gabriel might be dead, but the Trickster always survives. Sam and Dean get called by Garth to investigate what is up with Becky’s new boyfriend and Loki ends up having sex with …himself? What started out a as a standard case soon has Sam putting a pool table to good use, Dean dealing with double tricksters and Garth just trying to have a nice trip with Bess. What can a fan girl but put on her big girl panties and take charge of her life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this long before Gabriel came back into canon, so it is now canon divergent. I wrote this story because I like Becky and I think she needed redemption. I wrote this because even though she had a large part in a few episodes I feel like we don't know anything about her besides crazy eyed fan girl. I wrote this because all we learned about Bess Fitzgerald is that she was born a werewolf and she loves Garth. I wrote this because I love The Trickster and want more.  
> Special thanks to my beta readers [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami), [ContagiousBarbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContagiousBarbie/pseuds/ContagiousBarbie) and to [WinchestersRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersRaven/pseuds/WinchestersRaven) for creating the amazing art.

“Noooo!” Dean heard Sam scream. He set his sandwich fixings down and hurried into the library.

                “What?” he growled out at his little brother. Said little brother who was watching something on his laptop and not being murdered most foul.

                Sam paused the show. “Chloe just found out that The Storyteller slept with Gwen. Chole just looks gutted. Like everyone she has ever dated has dumped her, her coworkers bully her, and her friends are mean. She thinks she has finally met someone who doesn’t mind all her crazy and he sleeps with the crazy hot leader of U.N.I.T.”

                “What is it?” Dean had to admit he was intrigued. It sounded like one of those telenovelas he used to watch with Bobby.

                “It’s an unaired pilot for a Doctor Who spin off. It is about another timelord who came from an alternate reality, called The Storyteller. His TARDIS is broken, and he is hiding out as a human, when he meets this nerdy girl named Chole. They start dating and Chole just started to trust him enough with to share her crazy, when he fixes his TARDIS and now U.N.I.T. has shown up, and he slept with someone else and Chole just looks gutted.”

                “Restart it while I go grab my sandwich.”

                Sam rolled his eyes, “Dude, I am almost done. Let me finish and then you can watch it.”

                “Come on, I’ll grab you a beer.” Dean pleaded. He might not have Sam’s ability to pull puppy eyes, but his brother was happy he wanted to watch something other than porn.

                “Fine,” Sam relented, “Grab my salad while you're at it though.”

Dean jumped up and headed back for his food and brews.  Sam called after him.

                “I tried figuring out if Chuck was one of the writers for this, maybe using a different name.”

                “Why?” Dean asked as he plopped down next to his brother, sandwich, salad and beers laid out before them.

                “I don’t know. The Storyteller reminded me of Loki.”

                Dean scoffed at this. “Maybe you haven’t gotten laid in a while and miss the pipsqueak.” In response to his brother’s bitch face he added, “Or maybe Loki wrote it himself,” before taking a giant bite of his sandwich. Sam smiled a little at the thought.

                “No, if Loki wrote this he would have stared in it and it would have been porn,” Sam retorted with a laugh. Just as he was about to hit play, Dean’s phone rang. He sighed as Dean tried to heroically swallow while answering the phone at the same time. It kind of worked.

                “Ello.” Dean answered. What could he say, he was in a good mood for once. “Garth man how you doing? Bess alright? No man we can help, here I am going to put you on speaker.”

                “Hi Garth,” Sam responded. He was never going to see what Chloe did.

                “Heya Sam. Sorry to bother you both but I am on a case for a friend and I am stumped.”

                 “What’s the details?” Dean asked, at once all hunter.

                “I know this is going to sound super sketch, but I am sure there is a case here. So, my friend called me up and said that she thinks her boyfriend is two people. Now normally I would chalk this up to her being paranoid, she is completely unlucky in love, but the thing is I met her on a hunt and she knows her creatures. So, I hop on the I80 and drive out to Pike Creek, meet the boyfriend, look around the house, nothing. I do all the standards, salt, silver, holy water, check for EMF, nothing. I am about to break out Mr. Fizzles and have a heart to heart about men who can’t treat their partner right, when her dog confirms her story.”

                “Wait what!?!” cry both Sam and Dean. Sure, they have seen some weird shit, but a talking dog is still out there. “Hold on Garth, her dog?” Sam questions.

                “Yeah, okay so I said that she knows about creatures? Well she works at a hospital and helps creatures who want to live as humans and do no harm. Getting them body parts from cadavers, paperwork so they can get a job, talking to them if they are lonely or depressed. She has been doing some really good work and I have run background for her a few times. I also monitor the area for any kills or supernatural activity and nothing pops up.”

                Dean closes his eyes and rubs his temples. He looks up at Sam and mouths ‘I can’t even’. Sam raises his eyebrows and shrugs back. He sighs in defeat.

                “Okay Garth, so how does this end with her dog talking to you.”

                “Right, so her dog is actually a skinwalker. He was a homeless addict before he was bit and just kinda kept drifting. Somehow, he wound up as my friend’s dog. I am still a little shady on the details, but she knows what he is, and he spends almost all his time as a dog. Says it is easier to let her do the decision making and him to just follow. Frankly with all the other creatures she deals with, I was happy she had the extra protection.”

                “What did the dog say Garth,” Dean interrupted, his voice growing harsh in his exacerbation.

                “Oh, so he says that about six months ago, boyfriend changes. They have a romantic night, she cooks, they talk, cards on the table kind of thing, go upstairs, the dog stays downstairs. Everything seems rainbows and unicorns until the next morning. Boyfriend is making breakfast, when the dog comes into the kitchen. Right away he can sense power rolling off boyfriend. Boyfriend looks right at him, smiles and says to keep his mouth shut. Also tells him that he needs to keep an eye on the girl and to call for him if she ever gets into trouble, especially while helping creatures.”

                “And the skinwalker never warns his mistress that her boyfriend is super creepy?” Dean demands.

                “No, he was afraid, but more than that, boyfriend made her happy. No signs of abuse, or anything like that. Anyways he backs up my friend’s story that sometimes the boyfriend is someone else, like that morning in the kitchen. Most of the time he is normal but at least one a week he is something else. Even when he is something else he is not hurting her, just different. Harsher I guess. Anyways she still doesn’t know what the dog saw, and I have no clue what I am dealing with.”

                “Okay Garth we will head out shortly and see what is up.” Sam assured him.

                There is a long pause. “Oh, Sam that is super nice, but you don’t need to drive all this way. I was just wondering if you knew what this was.”

                “I will check the lore, but we will be better able to help if we are on the ground.”

                “No, no. If you can look around the lore a little that would be great. Otherwise don’t worry. I am sure I will sort this out. Call if you find anything.” With that Garth hung up.

                The brothers looked at each other, flummoxed. “Okay, what just happened?” Dean inquired. Suddenly Sam groaned and hit his head against the table. “What?” his brother wanted to know.

                “I-80, Pine Creek, Delaware. It’s Becky. His friend is Becky.”

                “What Samlicker81?” Dean laughed. “So, is she making this up?”

                “Probably. You know she is crazy and desperate for attention. I can’t believe she dragged Garth into this.”

                “Well that’s just it Sammy, she called Garth, not us. From the sounds of it, she has been working with him for a while. And with how quick he hung up on us, I am guessing she doesn’t want us anywhere near her.”

                “Right because she knows we will call her on her lies. I can’t believe her!”

                Dean just raised his eyebrow at his brother’s rant. “Or she really does have some kind of creature or old fashion psycho, maybe using her for hospital access and sex.”

                “Right Dean. A creature that doesn’t react to silver, salt, or holy water. That changes personalities once a week.”

                “Maybe it’s a witch. Or maybe it’s just a loser who is messing with a girl is so desperate she will just take it. Either way, if you don’t want to help her, I will respect that. Garth is a capable hunter and able to put the fear of God into a dirtbag if he needs to. I can check the lore for him and you don’t need to deal with her at all.”

                “No. Your right. It might be a witch, or a dirtbag, or it might be Becky playing games. Whatever it is, we are going to head out, confront her and find out what is going on.” Sam slammed his laptop closed. Chloe would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Sam and Dean found themselves on Becky Rosen’s doorstep. Dean knocked but as it was the middle of the day, they were both reasonably assure that Becky would not be home. When no one answered, Sam quickly picked the lock. Together the brothers swept through the cheery little house, confirming it was empty. They holstered their guns and started searching for anything off. Dean opened the hall closet, finding coats and shoes for both men and women.

“Well the guy is definitely living here.”

“Yeah,” Sam answered, “Bedroom and bathroom are both set up for two as well. No sign of a Hex Bag yet”.

“Me neither. Fridge and freezer are clean too.”

“That makes sense. For whatever else Becky is, she knows those books inside out. If this guy was a freaky eater, he wouldn’t keep his treats in the fridge next to the roast chicken.”

“No roast chicken either, but there is chocolate cake. Hey after this is over you think we can talk your ex-wife into feeding us? Crazy lady could cook.” Dean perked up at the thought of homemade food.  

Sam’s _Bitchface 45_ was interrupted by a rustling from the mud room. Both brothers had their guns out in seconds and crouched into a sweep position. At Dean’s signal, Sam burst into the room and had his sights locked on the large German Shepard frozen in place. Dean moved in next to his brother.

“Okay Fido, shift up or eat silver,” he snarled at the dog.

After a moment the dog shimmered and shifted into a wiry, dark haired man. A wiry, dark haired, naked man, wearing a collar.

                “Dude pants!” Dean shouted. The man raised his hands in surrender, then reached forward to a small chest of drawers. As he pulled out a pair of pants, Sam noticed the set up of the mudroom. Besides the chest, there was a doggy door, an old farm sink, with a mirror, tooth brush and comb. On the wall there hooks for a leash and as the man unhooked his collar a place for that as well. The little room was completely set up for the skinwalker to transition between human and dog.

                Dean furrowed his brows in concentration. “Wait, don’t we know you?” he demanded.

                The man seemed to shrink in on himself as he nodded. “Names Lucky, we ran into each other a few years ago.”

                “Yeah you were shacking up with a mom and her kid and killed the boyfriend, landlord and a bunch of other people. Now you are shacking up with Becky and surprise, surprise, something is wrong with her boyfriend,” Dean accused the smaller man.

                Lucky pushed past the boys and into the kitchen. “I was protecting my family. I messed up. I always mess up and make bad decisions even when I am trying to do the right thing. That’s why I am staying with Becky. She is in charge and I only need to follow orders. I like my life, I like my family and I like Reynard. At least when he is himself, I like him.”

                Sam interrupted, “Ha, like Becky is the voice of reason.”

                Lucky shot the taller man a withering look.  “I know what she did to you. I also know that my life is a thousand times better for having known her. Are you here to help or just insult someone who saved my life?”

                “Okay you said you liked Reynard when he was himself. What is going on?” Dean interjected. He hated playing peace maker, that was Sammy’s job, but Sam had his panties in a bunch and Dean needed to be a big boy.

                “Becky and Reynard started talking about a year ago. He was a coma patient at the hospital where she works. He had been unconscious for a few years I guess. Anyways he wakes up with no memory and no ID. Becky walks him through the transition process and helps him get a life together. Reynard moves in and things are good for a while. Then six months ago Becky cooks this huge dinner. All his favorites. I even got a special dinner. I was laying in my bed and they talked for a while. She told him about her fanfiction and the creatures that she helps. You know it is easier to accept that your girlfriend works with monsters, than what Becky writes. She even read to him. And he was great. I know she was scared because Chuck dumped her right after she really opened up and showed her crazy. Yes, I know my girl is crazy, doesn’t make her any less my girl.

Anyways Becky and Reynard go upstairs, where I am not allowed. The next morning, I come inside from taking care of business and Reynard is in the kitchen making French Toast. He looked at me with such an intensity. I don’t know how to explain it, but it was inhuman. He stared me down until I cowered on the floor. He told me he was in charge and I was the Omega of the family, but I could still have a place. I needed to keep guard on Becky, which I already did, and call him if she was ever in trouble. I also needed to remember that Becky was his. I wanted to tell her what happened, but I physically couldn’t. About a month later Reynard seemed normal again. He had recovered his memories and had a new job that paid well. Becky was so happy. Then about once a week or so, the other Reynard would show up. It normally happens around dinner time; Other Reynard eats, gets Becky to talk about things that really matter to her then they go to bed. Normally in the morning, but sometimes not until the next evening, Normal Reynard returns. Becky only really seemed to notice a month ago. I think he got lazy. The not normal Reynard is more biting. He generally doesn’t mock Becky, but he rips into others. He is a dick and doesn’t care how other people are hurting.”

                Dean holstered his gun and rubbed his face. Sam looked away. This was a clusterfuck. Becky, who Sam still couldn’t stand even after she saved his life, was clearly living with some kind of creature that was taking the form of her boyfriend.

                “Where does the boyfriend go?” Sam asked. Both Dean and Lucky looked confused.

                “When the other Reynard comes over, where does normal Reynard go? Does he even know what is going on?”

                “I don’t know,” responds a confused Lucky. “He never acts like he lost time, or he that he doesn’t know what is happening.”

                Dean starts walking through the house again. “And you haven’t seen any hex bags or strange items?”

                “No, nothing like that.”

                “Umm Dean,” Sam called from the fireplace. He held out a photo “I think I figured it out.”

                Dean stared shocked at a photo of Becky dressed in an ugly Christmas sweater with her arm draped over a handsome clean-shaven blonde with whisky colored eyes, and a self-satisfied smirk.

                “Loki,” uttered Sam.

                “Son of a Bitch.”


	3. Chapter 3

With a gust of wind, Bess pushed open the door to the warm little café near the hospital. A quick glance around revealed Becky already siting at a table, two cups of coco waiting, whipped cream piled high and a candy cane perched on top. Becky stood, and the two friends embraced.

                “Woo, it is cold outside!” Bess announced as she sipped her chocolate. It was very good here. Spying over her cup, Bess could see that her friend was about to burst out of her skin.

                “What?” she prompted Becky.

                “I can’t tell you yet,” was her response.

                “Ugg why not? You have news, your about to explode and then the poor waitress will be stuck scrapping bits of Becky off the other tables and I will have to leave a giant tip. Be kind to my wallet, the waitress, and everyone eating here and just tell me.”

                “Bechdel test,” is the tight-lipped response. Bess sighed. The two women had met after Becky had called Bess’ husband Garth to help her with a kitsune. Garth had given up hunting after becoming a werewolf and Bess wanted to know why he kept driving half way across the country to help a woman he had met once. The two had instantly hit it off, but what had really sealed the deal was when Becky lent Bess her copy of Supernatural that had Garth in it. Bess became enthralled with the books and learning about her husband’s “hunter heritage”. After Bess devoured the entire series, Becky eagerly shared her own writing. Bess was hooked and soon the women were emailing back and forth daily with Bess acting as Becky’s beta. The only problem was nearly all their conversations revolved around men, so they enacted a rule that their first conversation must always pass the Bechdel test.

                “So you know that grant you helped me right?” Bess asked. “Well since so many of the uninsured rural residents we are treating are children the grant is covering me to get certified in pediatric dental hygiene. I am really excited. The grant has been going so well, we have been able to provide dental care for so many rural people. Some of these kids are 8 or 9 years old and this is the first time they have had their teeth cleaned. I can’t even really blame their parents because their jobs are not required to provide dental insurance and they are already struggling to make ends meet. I have just felt so overwhelmed with the need, so this training is coming as a relief to me.”

                Becky smiles with her whole face. “Ahh Bess that is amazing. I love that you can be so gentle and understanding with your patients and such a badass when you need to be.”

                “Me? A badass?” Bess laughed, “Not likely.”

                “What are you talking about? You are a total badass, with the rawer,” here Becky snapped her teeth together, “and the grrr,” she explained while clawing the air. Bess laughed deeply at her friend’s antics.

                “Well I don’t feel like a badass. I literally went from helping to run my father’s church to my husband’s dental practice.”

                “Well sweetie I don’t know about your dad’s church, but I know you husband. You run your own practice, he just does teeth,” Becky deadpanned. Bess smiled back.

                “Love you too. Since we have broken the man subject, what is your news?”

                Becky perked up and leaned forward. “So, I was suppose to get fired today, but instead I think I just got my boss fired.”

                Bess’ jaw dropped. “And you let me prattle on about teeth cleaning?!? Dish, Dish!”

                “Okay, so I get called into my manager’s office and his boss and the head of HR are there. My boss shoves a bunch of print offs into my face. He is like ‘what is this?’ and I am like ‘Some mighty fine fiction.’”

                Bess gasped. “You didn’t! He caught you writing fan fics and you snarked back? The stones on you girl.”

                “I got mad. He is such a sexist, racist pig and I couldn’t stand him talking smack about something that you and I had written together.” Bess just smiled at her friend, her eyes brimming with tears. “So he snarls that it is gay smut, that I have been writing a lot more than just my breaks, that I have to be writing while I should be working. I saw red at that. I channeled my inner Bess, turned on him and said ‘I spend 17% of my work day writing gay fan fictions in silent protest over less experienced and educated coworkers making 17% more than I do because they have a penis. I spend another 25% of my day cleaning up after Chad which leaves me 50% to do my actual work, 35% of which you praise Chad for, which leaves 8% for emails and birthday parties.

                “My boss freaks out here and says ‘Writing gay sex is not a protest.’ I totally cut him off and said ‘Is your problem that I am writing during work hours or that I am writing about homosexual issues?’ Damm Bess he turned redder then blood and starting shouting that he was not homophobic and how dare I imply he was. Mind you his boss and the head of HR were sitting right there. I figured I was getting fired the old boar was going down with me. I pulled out my Happy Planner and just started reading off every microaggression towards Alan and all the bro talk he and Chad did. I had times, dates, locations, witnesses everything. I called him out for calling Melissa Maria all the time and all the comments he makes about Bev’s appearance. He is up and pacing around the room, just snarling, I thought he might hit me. But I just kept going, not raising my voice, but I am just racking him over the coals. Finally, his boss asks me to stop and says that she will need photo copies of all my notes and that there will be a full investigation. HR says she will investigate the issues of pay and thanks me for bringing this to her attention. My boss freaks out. Says ‘I will not be talked down to by a dog face girl who dresses like a toddler and keeps notes in a sticker book.’ I just rolled my shoulders back looked him dead in the eye and said ‘Times Up’.”

                “Fist bump for the major stalking skills. I mean way to employ the crazy.” The girls bumped over their drinks.

                “Thank you, Thank you. Never underestimate the mad skills of the fan girl.”

                “Okay but how did you have the courage to actually say and do all that in the meeting? I could never do that.”

                “Are you kidding? I was channeling YOU the whole time. I heard your voice saying ‘You are Becky Fucking Rosen, you rescue vegan vampires, employ pishtacos, gank demons and save _Sam Winchester_. This is a cockroach, stomp it.’ You give me strength.”

                Bess looks deep into Becky’s eyes and reaches across the table to grasp her hand, “I love you.”

                Becky blinks, leans back in her chair and gives a cocky little smirk, “I know.”

               

*                                                                 *                                                                 *

                Sam bit into his grilled chicken burger, the pub they stopped at had surprisingly good food. Dean was shoving something called a Willie Nelson burger into his gapping maw and washing it down with a rather decent beer, while Garth enjoyed his buffalo wings.

                “Okay so who is Loki?” Garth asked.

                “Sam’s boyfriend.”

                “Shut up Dean.”

                “Sorry not boyfriend, what booty call? Fuck buddy? Friend with benefits? What are the kids calling it these days,” his brother teased.

                “Getting laid more often than you,” Sam shot back. Dean scowled, that one hit.

                “So, Loki is a trickster who use to be the archangel Gabriel,” Sam explained.

                “Wait I thought Lucifer killed Gabriel,” questioned Garth.

                “He did,” Sam replied. “But the trickster Loki popped back up about six months ago, sans angel. Said it took a while for him to make it back.”

                “So, Becky is Loki’s latest trick. What got her on his radar?” Dean queried with his mouth full of burger. Sam rolled his eyes.

                “I have no idea. I mean everyone we spoke to says that she is wonderful. No sign that she is taking advantage of creatures or that she is setting herself up as some kind of saint. It reminds me of a 12 step program.”

                “ _Why did you jump down the hole, now we are both stuck. Yeah but I have been here before and I know the way out_ , sort of thing.” Dean mocked. “Loki can be a dick, but sponsors are not really his bag. Is this cause of what she did to you?”

                “I doubt it. I mean I never told him about it and honestly I think he would laugh instead of wanting to serve up _just desserts_.”

                “Maybe he didn’t like her little fanfics. Did she ever write a Loki or Gabriel story?”

                “How the hell would I know that?”

                “I mean, she is your ex-wife. What, you don’t keep tabs on her? You two aren’t Facebook friends? I thought the split was amicable.”

                “You are such a dick, Dean.”

                “Yeah but you love me,” he responded as he flagged the waitress down and ordered shots.

“Bess likes Becky’s stories,” interjected Garth.  “I tried to explain hunting isn’t like that, but I think she just likes the smut. She is a Sam girl, too.”

Sam dropped his burger and ran his fingers through his hair, just as the waitress delivered the shots to the table.

                “Garth, I did not need to know that about your wife. Why are we even here? This whole thing is screwy. Damm it Loki!” he cried out.

                “You bellowed Sammykins,” a snarky voice returned. Sam opened his eyes to see the whole pub frozen, including Garth and his brother, taking a shot, midair.

                “What are you doing Loki!”

                “I would have thought it was obvious Samwich,” said the trickster who was now sitting on Sam’s lap and arching his back to snag Dean’s shot. He tossed it back and then stuck his tongue down Sam’s throat. Sam raked his hands through the god’s golden hair, before pushing him back.

                “You have a girlfriend,” he stated.

                “No, I really don’t.” Loki responded and slinked down his lap until he was kneeling before Sam. He made short work of the zipper and boxers, freeing Sam’s sizable cock before plunging his hot mouth, swallowing Sam whole. Loki’s teeth gently grazed Sam’s length as he pulled almost completely off the shaft, just sucking as hard as he could on the head. His free hand started stroking Sam’s balls as Sam thrusted forward. Loki responded by sucking faster, matching the thrusts, sucking nearly off the tip and plunging deeper. Sam let out a feral growl and made the mistake of catching his brother’s eyes. Loki would only suck him off if Dean was present. Even though his brother (and the rest of the bar including Garth) were frozen in time and unable to see the debauchery going on around him, Sam was not in the right headspace to play that game.

                Instead the giant lifted his smaller partner and carried him over the pool table. He slid Loki onto the edge and lifted his legs up and over his own shoulders. Loki smirked as Sam deftly undid his buckle and yanked his jeans off. They got a little stuck on his boots and started to get tangled in Sam’s face. Really the whole thing was verging on farce until Loki snapped his fingers and got rid of the pesky things.

                Sam grinned at his naked lover and unzipped his jeans. Loki loved it when he kept his belt on only freed his cock. Sam grabbed his dick and lined it up with Loki’s tight little hole. He didn’t even bother prepping the trickster, knowing from experience that he was already open, lubed and waiting. Perks of fucking a trickster. After a few testing thrusts, Sam buried himself deep into his lover’s ass. Loki cried out as he wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and just let the hunter start pounding into him. The larger man pushed into Loki’s shoulders pinning him to the pool table. With that the hunter jack hammered into his lover with no worries about being gentle or concerns of tearing tender flesh. That was the best part of screwing Loki, the god could just take it. Sam grabbed Loki’s hair and pulled him forward so that he could bury himself deeper and catch Loki’s lips with his teeth. The little god moaned like he was paid to and just _sank_ deep on Sam’s cock. He lifted his hips so that he could keep dropping all the way down the hunter’s shaft. Sam kept nipping and sucking over Loki’s lips, jaw, neck and chest as he thrust into him. Balls deep inside, he reached between their bodies and grasped Loki’s cock. He timed his thrusting to match the strokes he delivered to the god’s cock and soon they were both cumming on each other.

                Sam collapsed and rolled to Loki’s side as they finished. He turned to look at his lover spread out on the pool table.

                “So glad you’re not fucking Becky.”

                Loki met Sam’s eyes and grinned. “Oh, I am totally fucking her.”

                Sam pushed Loki away from him and grabbed a bar rag to wipe the cum off his washboard abs. He tossed the rag back at the bartender before tucking his cock away and zipping up. He didn’t bother talking to Loki, instead he shot the trickster the most epic bitchface of all times. He grabbed a bottle of tequila and a couple of shot glasses from behind the bar before plopping down in his chair across from Dean. Loki just laughed at the show of pique, then snapped and returned the flow of time.

                Dean looked down at his hand and realized his shot was gone. Instead Sam was throwing back tequila like it was going out of style.  Next, he noticed that Sam was breathing heavy with flared nostrils and was beyond pissed off.  Finally, he took in his brother’s mused hair, swollen lips and disheveled clothing. 

                “Hey Loki, what did I tell you about stealing my drinks,” he called out.

                Loki appeared in the seat between the brothers, a drink in each hand, one of which he slid over to Dean. “That I need to replace it afterwards.”

                Dean nodded his thanks, while Garth tried not to let his shock show. Dean didn’t want to chance talking to Sam yet, as the normally mild drinker was still throwing back shots like a frat boy. “Food looks the same, please tell me you didn’t fuck on the table,” he begged his brother’s lover.

                “Pool table,” Loki smirked in response. Dean just shook his head.

                “Umm, anyone want to explain what is going on?” inquired Garth. Since Sam was still pounding shots and looking utterly pissed, Dean decided to do interdictions.

                “Garth, Loki, Loki, Garth. Loki has a nasty habit of freezing my ass so he can pound Sam’s.”

                “Hi.”

                Loki responded by sliding Garth a shot and saluting with his.

Dean then turned his attention to the rogue with golden hair. Unlike the photo with Becky, he was clean shaven longer hair Dean had come to associate with Loki, not the angel.

                “Did you mean to piss him off this bad, or is this just your winning personality coming through,” Dean nudged.

                “Neither, your brother is just being unreasonable,” the trickster taunted.

                “Unreasonable! You said you weren’t with her, then after I fucked you, you admitted to sleeping with her!” Sam exploded, slamming his bottle down.

                “No Sam-a-Lam, you asked if I was dating Becky. I am not. I just have sex with her from time to time. There is no reason for you to be pissed. You and I are not exclusive. I didn’t get pissy when you started hooking up with the cute, deaf hunter. In fact, I kept my distance and didn’t make any trouble for the two of you. I am sorry to hear she died, by and by. She seemed good for you.”

                Sam sighed. Loki’s kind words about Eileen brought a cold comfort. “I am not pissed you are having sex with other people, I am pissed you lied to me and made me an adulterer.”

                “Sam, you are not an adulterer or a homewrecker or anything like that, I. am. Not. Dating. Becky.”

                “You are living with her! Her dog thinks you are dating and there are photos of the two of you all over the house!” Garth nodded vigorously in agreement, but didn’t say anything.

                “Yeah man. I mean punking Sam is fun, I will give you that, but leading on Becky. Come on, that is like tricking Boo Radley,” Dean interjected. Both Sam and Loki stared at him in shock. Garth just looked proud.

                “What? I read,” Dean offered equal parts embarrassed and defensive.

                Sam shook himself. “Yeah, but To Kill a Mockingbird?”

                Dean just shrugged.

                “I’m just shocked you care that much about Becky,” replied Loki.

                “I mean if I was stuck in an elevator with her for more than five minutes I would probably gank her. But to trick a woman that lonely into thinking she had a loving, live in boyfriend, that is just cold. Like I know we owe you a couple of big ones, but I really don’t think I can let that slide. It is just too mean.”

                Loki smiled softly as Dean drew his line in the sand. The warmth in his expression really confused the hunters.

                “Well you don’t need to let it slide, because it is not a trick. At least not a cruel one. Remember how I told you it took for-ev-er for my powers to come back? Well I was in a coma for a couple of years, gathering strength. When I woke up, I had no power, no memories, nothing. I was completely mortal and weak as a baby. One-day Becky comes in to try and get me an ID and stuff, so I could leave the hospital. She kept checking in on me and before you know it, we were dating. Then one morning I wake up and I have both my memories and powers. Needless to say, I don’t feel like sticking around suburbia and playing house. But unlike certain trench coat wearing adulterer, I am not just going to abandon the person who was around when I needed someone. I ran a couple of discrete tests to see if she was inclined to run off with a trickster, but no dice.”

                “You made the Doctor Who spin off,” Sam interrupted. Loki laughed.

                “Hey, I thought it was pretty good.  I had a very old, and powerful alien with ambiguous morality ask kind and bored girl to go on an adventure with him though time and space. I ended the episode without an answer so that I could ask Becky what she would do.”

                Garth groaned. “Bess and I were so upset that it ended on a cliffhanger. Then there were no more episodes. It was very frustrating.”

                “Well tell Bess that Chloe said no. Becks was after home and hearth, which I don’t do. So, I created a doppelganger. A perfect double of what I was like mortal. Copied over all the memories I had post coma, gave him an I.D., background and bank account. Then I got a job for him in town and turned him on. That is who Becky has been dating, who she lives with, who is her boyfriend. So, you see Sam we are not cheating, unless you have partner you haven’t told me about.”

                Sam blushes and ducks his head. “Sorry about that Loki.”

                The trickster grins back. “Lucky your hot when your panties get in a bunch.”

                Dean furrowed his brows. “Wait. If your clone is living with Becky, then why does she think there is something impersonating her boyfriend? Unless you are popping by every week to bang your ex.”

                Loki leaned back in seat and laced his fingers behind his head. A cocky grin spread across his face as he waggled his eyebrows. “What can I say, girl makes amazing marzipan and is a super freak in bed.”

                Dean and Sam’s faces became twin expressions of horror and shock.

                “Loki, that’s rape,” Sam whispered.

                Loki scrunched his face in disbelief. “Trust me boys she more than consented. I think I still have some bite marks on my back if you want to see.”

                “But she doesn’t know it’s you.”

                “Psss. Look that girl loves me. Me. And she wants to have sex with me. I don’t get you guys. Dean you lie all the time to get laid.”

                “Yeah, I lie about my name, job, that kind of thing. No one wants to know that I just scrapped rawhead guts off my jacket and that I spent the day hunting in the sewers. I don’t lie about my plans for the next day or what I am looking for. I deliver what I promise, a nice night with a stranger who won’t be in town the next day.

                “You know John Winchester was not the greatest at life advice. I mean he taught me lots of skills, but never really gave life advice. The one thing he did tell me about was consent. We sat in a bar together and he pointed out all the women who were too drunk. If she can’t stand or remember your name, she can’t consent. If you have sex with a girl that is drunk, you will become her monster in the dark.

                “Becky has a monster problem. She called Garth because of it. We are in town because of it. You scare her. She doesn’t feel safe, because of you. You are violating her trust.” Dean stared at Loki as he laid down his judgment. Loki could not hold his steely gaze.

                “If I tell Becky the truth, she will end up alone again. She’s happy, she just can’t trust that good things are happening to her. Help me make her feel safe again,” Loki calmly explained.

                “Are you going to keep sleeping with her?” Sam asked softly.

                “I will do better. I’ll merge back with Reynard when I come by. I will be him. It will be different.”

                “Not good enough,” Sam declared.

                “It will have to be Sammykins. Besides you both owe me. Look on the bright side. This is better for Becky too. Either I tell her the truth and she loses out on a loving partner who makes her happy or we do this.”

                “Why?” Dean asked. “Why not just leave her with Reynard and take off. Let her be.”

                “Because I want to keep having sex with my super freak. If I told her everything, I am sure I could convince her to keep hooking up with me when I want to. But it will ruin what she has with Reynard. This way Becky gets what she needs, and so do I.”

                The table fell silent for a minute while the group of men decided what was best for a woman whose option none of them asked. In the end, even Garth looked mollified.

                Dean suddenly laughed. Both Sam and Loki shot him quizzical looks. “I just realized you hooked up with the kinkiest sex freak I have ever run across, who also makes marzipan figures of Sammy and you ever get to let loose and let your fantasies run wild.”

                Loki looks mildly irked by that statement.

Sam turned to Loki and gave him an evil little smile. “What do you need us to do?”


	4. Chapter 4

Becky smiled over at her boyfriend. Reynard was washing a pot while she got dinner going. Music played in the background and Lucky nipped around their legs looking for scrapes. When there was a knock at the door, she dried her hands and went to answer it. Becky smiled to see Garth standing there, but it quickly slipped from her face as Sam and Dean pushed their way into her house.  
“What’s going on?” she asked Garth. The wiry werewolf smiled down at her.   
“Well Sam and Dean figured it was a witch. Do you know Ben Savage in the morgue?” He paused for Becky to nod. “Well apparently he had a crush on you and used some spell to impersonate Reynard.”  
Becky gagged and turned around. She held her middle and bent forward, as she dropped to her knees. She breathed deep. Garth dropped to the ground and rubbed her back. After a few minutes like that Sam and Dean returned to the room and Becky weakly drew herself up. Garth continued to support her.   
“So, what’s the verdict?” Becky weakly asked.  
“Savage is gone, you never have to see him again. We found a couple hex bags around the bedroom, but the house is clean.”  
Becky wiped her eyes and smiled up at Sam, barely noticing Dean (Okay she needs to work this, but Becky is and always will be, a Sam girl).   
“Thank you. I can’t believe you are helping me. You must think this is perfect karma.” Just then Reynard came into the room trying to figure out what was going on. Sam met his brother’s eyes.  
“Can you give Becky and me a few minutes alone?” asked Sam. Dean nodded and grabbed Reynard by the arm.  
“Come on buddy, we are going to go over witches 101,” instructed Dean, while Garth followed them out. Sam turned to Becky and fixed her with his best puppy eyes.   
“You do not deserve this. What you did was really messed up, yeah, but at least you didn’t try to have sex with while I was under the love spell. In the end you made the right decision and you saved my life. I forgive you.”  
Becky stared up at Sam, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.   
“I started therapy,” she began. “It helped. I couldn’t tell her anything, but we talked a lot about my relationships and how people treated me. I came to a few conclusions. First off, I am so deeply sorry for how I wronged you. I treated you like an object of my desire instead of a person.   
Secondly, fictional Sam helps me. He brings me joy, inspires me and makes me feel good about myself. That is healthy, and I don’t need to give that up. But I realize that you are not the same person that Chuck wrote in his books. While Supernatural reflects what you and your brother do, Chuck is still telling a story. I know fictional Sam, I don’t know you.”  
Sam smiles down at her and Becky’s voice shakes as she continues.  
“Third, it is okay that I really enjoy looking at you. I find you beautiful and that is acceptable. Looking at you as just a body and not a person isn’t. I feel lust towards you and if that freaks you out it is your baggage around sexually aggressive women.”  
Here the tall hunter blushes a little. He thinks about being hit on by two cougars and how Dean was flattered, but he was skeeved out. She might have a point.   
“After I accepted all of that, I had to make amends. My therapist reminded me that you didn’t want contact and that I had to accept that. So, I thought about what fictional Sam would like and I started to help creatures who didn’t want to hurt anyone. It started out as a way to make amends, but I really enjoyed helping those people out. It made my life feel so much more meaningful and I was less lonely. It saved my life. You saved my life. Thank you so much, Sam.”   
“I am so proud you. Consider amends made. This doesn’t mean I want to be besties or even pen pals, but you should forgive yourself. If you ever need any help, you know like professional help, Dean and I are here for you.”  
“Really?” and while the hopeful look on Becky’s face fed into Sam’s deep need to be liked he also reconized trouble when he saw it.   
“Becky I need you to listen very closely to the words I am saying. Can you do that for me.” Becky nodded so hard Sam as afraid her head would come off. He hated being the bad guy, but with Becky it was either this or get wammied by a demon and end up married.   
“I do not love you. Just because I don’t want anything bad to happen to you and I think you are a good person who deseserves happiness does not mean I love you or even want to be a friend. You are sweet but you are also easy to manipulate if someone tells you what you want to hear. Repeat back to me “Sam and I are not friends. He does not love me. He just wants me to be happy.”  
Becky bit her lip. Her face scrunched up and she looked away for a long moment. Then she took a breath and met Sam’s perfect hazel eyes. He was impossibly pretty.  
“Sam and I are not friends. He does not love me. He just wants me to be happy.”  
Sam smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. “Good. I think it would be best if you keep Garth as your hunter contact. But like I said, if you ever need help, Dean and I will show up. Just call Garth first.”   
Becky gave a sad smile. “Thank you, Sam. And thank you for taking care of the witch. I feel so violated.” Becky shuddered as she confessed.   
Sam bent down to lift Becky into a giant hug. She hugged back so tightly that Sam’s heart broke a little. He whispered into her ear,  
“Think about it. How did Reynard not notice he was being taken over by a witch all those nights?”


	5. Chapter 5

Lucky was asleep, curled up in his bed downstairs. The hunters had left, and dinner was put away. Becky’s lover was sprawled out next her, both panting after the mind-blowing sex they just had. Mind blown was exactly what Becky was feeling. Sam’s warning running through her head, she blinked back tears. The sex was great. Different, warmer than the times that just felt off, but more passionate and excited than the times she was surely with Reynard. She couldn’t remember when life had been so good, and it was breaking her heart. She swung her legs over the bed and retreated into the bathroom to clean up.

                _If you open your mouth girl, you will lose everything. You are rocking your job. You have friends who love you. Sam forgave you! Your boyfriend is super hot, with a great job and he spends every night in your bed. You know, you -know- if you push you will lose everything! Do you really want to go back to being a lonely loser with no friends, no life and easy prey for demons and bullies? Keep your mouth shut girl._

                Becky smiled a croaked little grin into the darkness. _I kill demons_.

A badass strutted back into the bedroom and met her lover’s whiskey colored eyes. He paled under her scrutiny, his smirk falling from his face. Becky’s mouth curled up at the sides as her eyes grew large and wild.

                “What are you?”

                “Crap.” He raised his fingers to snap just as Becky cried out “Gabr-“

                Becky woke up to the sound of the ocean. She sat up and looked around. This was not her beautiful house. This bed was four posters, teak, with a white gauze canopy. Her bed was an Ikea particle board special. French doors were open to a balcony overlooking white sand beaches and water bluer than Castiel’s eyes. Becky’s window opened to a fire escape and a view of an alley way. _Freakin’ Angels._

Becky giggled. _Oh My GOSH I am dating an archangel. Gabriel is my boyfriend! This is the most amazing thing ever! The trickster god shared my bed and my life. Trickster._ The smile slipped from her face. _It was a trick, just desserts, payback for Sam or perhaps he hated some of those fan fics she wrote (although who could hate Sabriel? It was so much more fulfilling then Destial.) He doesn’t love you, you are just a stupid, ugly girl and the last six months was a game played by a bored deity._ Becky wiped tears away with the back of her fists.

                “Suck it up Princess and face the music.” At least she was dressed in comfy PJs with kitty cats and coffee mugs.

Speaking of coffee, Becky could smell some brewing. She followed the smell into an amazing open plan kitchen/living room, that again opened up onto a million-dollar view. A man with golden hair and whisky eyes smiled at her as he held up a cup. Becky took it without question and sipped deep. Cream and two sugars, just the way she took it. Of course, it was. She bit her top lip, bunched up her face and tried not to cry.

                “Oh Becks, please don’t cry sweetie.” He wrapped her in a giant hug, but Becky shrugged him off.

                “No.” She spun around and looked away from him. That was she noticed a second man, identical to the first, sitting on the couch. He smiled shyly at her.

                “I know you have a lot of questions and I promise I can explain.” The first man offered.

                “No, I really don’t. The who seems pretty obvious, I don’t really care about the where, I know the when, all that is left is why? I mean am I really so bad that I deserved a trick like this? Of all the jack asses and dickwads in the world, do I really rank so high? Was it the stories? Did I somehow offend?”

                “No, Becks I swear this is not a trick. First off, I am not Gabriel. I am Loki. When Gabriel died, Kali was able to bring me back, but not the angel. I was really in the coma and I didn’t have my memories when I woke up. What we had was real.” Here he shrugged and hemmed. “Meh, then I got my power back and… I didn’t want to stay. It’s not you, I swear! I am a trickster god, I am not domestic! But that didn’t mean I wanted to lose you. So, I snapped up a placeholder so that you would not be along. It was just keep you happy. I thought about taking you with, I made that TV show to see if you would be interested. But you wanted home and hearth and I respect that.”

                “Respect that! Come on Loki you made a flesh doll!” Becky cried.

                “Think more biological android that can pass the Turing test.”  The second man, Reynard (?) offered.

                “Oh, that makes it so much better.”

                “I made you a duplicate of myself. All the same memories and feelings I had before I got my power back. I didn’t want you to unhappy or alone. And you were happy. Please remember you were happy, even when you were worried something was up, you were happy. It only got messed up because there were two of us. You can be that happy again.”

                “Why were there two of you? Why did you keep coming back?” she demanded.

                Loki sighed. “Sex. The baking is awesome too, as is the candy making. Your writing is fun and the way you go all in when you get passionate and obsessive is pretty sexy.  Your crazy eyes are hot as hell.”

                Becky shook her head and turned away. She looked back and answered, “You know those are pretty sucky reasons to be someone. If you really cared for me, you would have told me the truth and given me the option to say no. You took away my consent.”

                “Damm, Becks I really don’t want you to see things that way. The reason I didn’t tell you was I knew you would reject _Reynard_. Then whenever I popped in you would be all sad and lonely with that mean little voice going off in your head. This way you were happy, crazy and sexy, just the way I want you.”

                “That is so creepy! And I once married a guy under a love spell! Didn’t you ever consider that I might kick you to the curb. If you don’t want all of me, you can’t have any of me.”

                Loki’s eyes grew cold and his smirk grew a hard line. He flared his nostrils and Becky truly understood what an ancient and powerful being was her boyfriend. She swallowed hard and met his stare. A few breaths later she looked away, it was simply too much.

                “Sorry Becks, but you don’t really have the option to say break up with me. See you made me a perfect offering and that little spark of power was enough to jump start my memories. You remember that night don’t you, Becky.” His voice was so cold, it left her raw and bare. “You cooked steaks and baked _crème brûlée_. You read to me, told me all your secrets and unpacked your crazy. That was an offering. A perfect, powerful offering of your worldly goods and of your soul. Then we made love for hours, you worshiped my body with your touch and your lips. I spilt myself inside of you with no barriers. Sorry sweet cheeks but you gave yourself to me, body, mind and soul. I am not releasing you. You are my high priestess.”

                “I can’t be your priestess, I am Jewish!”

Loki just laughed.  “I did look around for a replacement, I have a lot of followers now, but none of them gave me the same jolt you do sugarplum. I crave your taste. Your stuck with the gig.”

Becky stalked around the room. Reynard perked up as she walked by and deftly removed the coffee cup as she had started to use her hands. Her lips were moving but no sound came out. She raked her fingers through her hair and kept pacing around the room. Loki smirked as he leaned against the marble island. Reynard sipped the coffee and looked concerned. Finally, she stopped in front of Loki, held out her hand for Reynard to hand back the mug and took a deep sip. Locking Loki with her watery blue eyes she gave him a slight half smile.

“No.”

“No?” Loki snorted.

“No. I have too much self-respect to be with a dude he only wants me for a sexual charge up.”

“Since when?!?” the incredulous god demanded.

“Well, it…it’s new.” Becky stammered. “And barely there. But I am not a sex a toy.”

Loki waggled his eyebrows and leered at his lover. “Oh Becks, think of all the kink we can have. Put those fuzzy cuffs and riding crop away, we have magic.” With that he snapped his fingers.

Becky’s heels clicked on the hardwood floor. She was wearing freaking stripper heels with 4-inch spikes and fuzzy feathers! She looked down and realized she was wearing an ice blue baby doll nightly with a thick lace under bust band and triangle cups made from sheer lace that didn’t quite cover her nipples. She couldn’t adjust or cover up the scant outfit, nor could she undo the clasp on the shoes.

“Loki!” screamed Becky.

“Hey!” echoed Reynard.

But the trickster just grinned and snapped his fingers again. A low buzzing interrupted their cries followed by Becky falling to her knees and moaning like she was paid to do it. She gasped as pleasure/pain racked her body. Her eyes flew up to Loki’s smirking face and she was afraid.

“Enough!” shouted Reynard. “You are wrecking everything and now she is afraid of you. Happy!?!”

The buzzing stopped. Reynard bent down and lifted Becky into his arms.

“Fix her clothing,” he demanded.

“Listen _boy_ I made you out of dust and I can turn you back. Right now, the grownups are talking.”

“No, an old man is making an ass out of himself,” Reynard retorted as he turned and carried Becky out onto the patio.

“I can walk, thanks.” Becky said in a soft voice. Reynard gently slid her down and together they walked out into the sand. People were walking up and down the beach, sunning themselves and chasing gulls. Children laughed as they ran into the surf.

“Are they real or just an illusion?”

“I think they are real. Loki doesn’t have archangel juice anymore so creating pocket dimension is a little bit of a stretch for him.”

“But he created you. A talking blow up doll.”

Reynard laughed without humor. “Maybe. But I have a soul you know.”

Becky looked up in surprise. “You do? How did that work.”

“Don’t know. I didn’t always have a soul. I was created as copy of Loki with the purpose of making you happy. I had all his likes and dislikes, options and memories so not a total blow up doll. But you are right, I wasn’t a real boy.”

“And now?”

“Now? I have a soul. I still love you. I still have the same memories and options, but it is different. I like our dog.”

“Lucky? You didn’t like him before?”

Reynard shrugged. “I didn’t really have an option. He was your dog. Loki just sees him as a tool. But I like the little guy. I left a voicemail telling him that we had gone off for the weekend, so he wouldn’t worry. Oh, and I really don’t like Marci.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she just rubs me wrong. All flirty but doesn’t back it up you know? Loki liked her because she baked, but frankly her peach cobbler was not that good.”

Becky laughed. “Thank you. Mine is much better. This is all so complicated and upsetting. Plus, walking in sand is really hard if you are wearing heels.”

 “I’ll bet. Here let’s sit,” he suggested as he offered a hand and helped her sit on the sand. Becky stared out at the ocean, processing everything that happened. Reynard smiled softly as he watched her.

Finally, Becky broke the silence, “I saw Chuck.”

That is not what her lover expected. “When?” he softly asked.

“Last month. I told you I was going to hear music in the city with some friends from work. There were no friends, I just didn’t want you to come. I had gotten an email saying Chuck was playing at this whole in the wall bar. I wore my blue dress and sat alone at a table in the middle of the bar. He looked right at me and smiled so brightly. When he sang, it was like he was singing just to me. I just kind of floated, resting in his presence. I don’t know how to describe it.” Becky smiled softly as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. “He paused his set to get a drink. When he turned his back, it was like a spell had been broken. I grabbed my purse and left.”

Reynard brushed a tear from her cheek. “You never spoke to him.”

“No. I didn’t need to. I didn’t want to sleep with him either. I can’t imagine ever getting back together with him, but I also know I will always come when he calls. Since we are coming clean, that is my secret.”

“Okay. I am a clone with soul and you will always love your ex. It’s messy but it’s real and I can be happy with that. So here is my secret; I really want to kiss you,” he announced with a sexy little smirk.

Becky smiled back. In the grand scheme of things what did it matter. She was loved and loved back.  Becky could be very happy with that.

“Okay”

His whiskey colored eyes glinted in the sun light and Becky could see the trickster in her lover. His soft lips feathered against her lips, until Becky ran her fingers though his hair, pulled him deeper and darted her tongue between his lips. They kissed long and deep with Becky nibbling and Reynard groaning until they broke away. For a moment they just stared at each other grinning.

“What about Loki?” Becky asked, breaking the moment.

“Look I know he came across remarkably rapey there, but I know that was not his intent.”

“What are you a Loki apologist?”

“No but remember I kinda use to be the guy. I recognize his really bad flirting.”

“He thought forcing an orgasm in the middle of a fight was going to win me?!?”

“I mean, maybe? Look he is super cocky, a total ass and morally grey, like really dark grey, like Burnt Ember grey, but he loves you as much as he can.”

“And you are ok with this… With sharing?”

“I could be. I am very comfortable with poly, but I don’t want to be shoved in a closet whenever Loki blows through. Now if we are all in this together I could easily see being Rory to your Amy and his Eleven.”

Becky just laughed and shook her head. What else could she do?

“Alright we should head back then.”

 

Loki looked up from his giant ice cream sundae as the doors the patio were thrust open and Becky Rosen stalked in like she had just stepped off the cover of a tawdry romance novel.  Loki stood but before he can say anything Becky is in his face.

“Oi! You, trickster. If you ever even consider touching either of us like that without consent I swear on the Winchester Gospels I will summon Helmdair and have him slay your ass, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!”

“Yes,” the trickster squeaked.

“Next, I am not your sex toy, don’t be an ass. If you want this to work than I am your high priestess, your girlfriend, your lover, but I am not a thing to be owned, I am myself.” Loki nodded vigorously. “Third, no one puts Reynard in a corner. We can work out sexy times and all that later, but he is not low man on the totem pole and I am the bitch in charge. You will respect both of us.”

“Yes, I want that too. I am sorry Reynard, I want the both of you and I realize how Narcissus that sounds, but he’s Greek and I’m Norse so there is no copyright infringement.  We have a lot to work out, but I want you too.”

Becky softened, the adrenaline and wind slipped from her sails. She laughed, and no one commented that it sounded slightly unhinged.

 “Can I kiss you now?” the trickster asked. Becky nodded and was quickly swept up into a fiery consuming kiss. When her feet touched the floor, Loki still had an arm wrapped around her. He locked eyes with his double and then waggled his brows. Reynard stepped up to him and kissed him deeply his fingers wrapped in Loki’s golden locks. Becky was pulled close as the two men tongue fucked. Finally, the kiss broke.

 “Oh this is going to be so much fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! You read the whole thing! You deserve a gold star. I really hope you liked it. Please leave a comment. Constructive criticism is welcome. Come say high to me on tumblr [WriterGamermom](https://writergamermom.tumblr.com/). Thank you


End file.
